TOUS LES GARÇONS DEVIENNENT DES HOMMES
by Claude Neix
Summary: Cette fic se déroule peu après le retour de l'île Tenrô et avant les Grands Jeux Magiques. Sept ans de la vie de nos héros se sont envolés pendant qu'ils gisaient inconscients et, de retour à la guilde, force est d'admettre que leurs camarades ont mûri, même si certains, comme Reby, ne semblent pas encore l'avoir réalisé. Gajeel va le lui faire comprendre, et pas avec élégance !


_Soyez le bienvenu, lecteur qui atterrissez ici parce que vous êtes, comme moi, un fan de Gajeel, ou parce que le sujet de cette fic vous a simplement interpellé ! ;)_

 _Si vous voulez me connaître un peu mieux, je vous invite à jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil, où vous trouverez quelques informations sur moi, la liste des autres fanfictions et les adresses de mes pages et sites Internet !_

 _Mais, en attendant... bonne lecture et bons baisers !_

 _Merci d'avoir choisi de lire cette fic ; j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^_x_^  
_

* * *

 **TOUS LES GARÇONS DEVIENNENT DES HOMMES  
**

par

 **Claude Neix**

o-o-o

 _En toi, la clémence victorieuse adoucit la force des armes.  
Aussi, éprouves-tu la joie ineffable de combattre et d'épargner ;  
de dompter ceux que tu as craint et d'aimer qui tu as dompté. _  
**Rutilus Namatianus**

Dans le vestiaire des hommes de la guilde de Faity Tail, Gajeel, goguenard, agitait un magazine érotique qu'il venait de chiper dans le sac de Droy.

— Gajeel… supplia ce dernier sans oser élever la voix.

Le chasseur de dragons lui répondit par un sourire machiavélique et lui tendit un feuillet de mission, celle que Makarov lui avait imposée pour le punir d'avoir déclenché une énième bagarre. Une ridicule affaire de jardin hanté où les fleurs s'étaient soudain mises à sentir l'oignon !

— Je te rendrais ce bijou de perversion si tu es un gentil garçon qui accepte d'aller dans ce village paumé pour faire un peu de jardinage ! Tu avoueras que cette mission pour péteux est plus dans tes cordes que dans les miennes, non ?

Droy agita frénétiquement les mains.

— Chut ! Gajeel ! Pas si fort !

— Quoi ? T'as peur qu'elle nous entende ? persifla le chasseur de dragons. Si c'est choucard ! Mais, si ça se trouve, ce genre de magazine lui plairait, qui sait ! Ça pourrait même lui faire de l'effet.

— Ne sois pas aussi grossier, Gajeel ! le coupa Droy, affolé.

Gajeel ricana.

— Grossier ? C'est le vestiaire des hommes, ici, pas une chambre d'écolière.

Le mage des plantes secoua la tête, de plus en plus embarrassé, et jeta à nouveau des regards inquiets en direction de la porte.

— Reby est une fille « comme il faut », chuchota-t-il. Si elle savait comment nous sommes vraiment, elle nous planterait là et partirait en courant !

Le chasseur de dragons éclata de rire.

— Non, mais pour qui tu la prends, crétin ? Une sainte ? Et si on glissait discrètement ce magazine dans l'un de ses bouquins ? proposa-t-il avec une moue espiègle.

— Gajeel, ne fais pas ça ! supplia Droy.

— Qu'il ne fasse pas quoi, Droy ? tonna la voix de Reby depuis la porte du vestiaire, une liasse de feuilles de mission à la main. Qu'es-tu encore en train de manigancer, Gajeel ?

— C'est pas tes oignons, crevette ! rétorqua ce dernier en remettant discrètement le magazine dans le sac du mage des plantes.

Elle bondit en avant pour prendre son ami par la main et l'éloigner du chasseur de dragons.

— Que c'est mignon ! railla celui-ci. Môman Reby vient défendre son petit bout de gras et le protéger du vilain Gajeel ! Bouh !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard réfrigérant.

— Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Droy, conseilla-t-elle au mage des plantes sans quitter Gajeel des yeux.

— Mais…

— Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te fera rien, je te le garantis !

Le mage de fer fit mine de trembler.

— Sinon, tu feras quoi, têtard ?

Elle matérialisa un balai et il éclata de rire.

— Reby… Gajeel… gémit Droy.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui d'un même élan.

— Rentre chez toi ! aboyèrent-ils en cœur.

Le mage des plantes ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit littéralement la fuite.

— Je crois que tu lui as fait plus peur que moi, crevette ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh !

Reby le menaça de son balai.

— Qu'est-ce que tu espérais encore faire à Droy, pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, hein ? Tu le menaçais, je parie !

Le chasseur de dragons se pencha sur elle, railleur.

— Exact ! Je lui ai dit que s'il ne me remplaçait pas pour la mission débile que m'a imposée le vieux, je placarderais une photo de lui sur tous les murs de la guilde : celle où il renifle la petite culotte qu'il a piquée dans ton sac, la semaine dernière !

Reby en laissa tomber son balai.

— Quoi ? Comment a-t-il osé fouiller dans mes aff… (Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils) Attends une minute… On ne m'a jamais volé de… (Gajeel se tordit de rire) Et tu trouves ça drôle ?

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Si tu pouvais voir ta tête, crevette !

Blême de honte, la jeune femme sentit une colère sourde monter en elle.

— Tes farces idiotes et ton langage ordurier, passe encore, mais ce genre de… de… d'obscénités, c'est… c'est répugnant ! Tu dépasses les bornes, Gajeel !

Le chasseur de dragons rit de plus belle.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que ça se passe sous la ceinture ? Je ne pensais pas que t'étais aussi coincée, après tous les romans d'amour que tu dévores ! Je parie que t'as encore jamais vu le loup, en fait, hein ? J'me trompe ?

Avant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Reby franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et gifla le mage à toute volée. Le coup fut tellement violent que la tête de Gajeel pivota sous le choc et qu'une marque très nette de doigts apparut sur sa joue.

Pris de court, il se figea et resta un long moment silencieux à la fixer, un mélange d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction voilant ses yeux perçants.

Reby réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de faire et se sentit très mal à l'aise.

— Je… pardon… s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix brisée. (Le mage de fer se frotta la joue.) Je ne voulais pas faire ça je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Gajeel-kun, je suis désolée !

Gajeel serra les poings.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Je te demande pardon, Gajeel !

— Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, crevette, je te demande pourquoi t'as fait ça ? gronda-t-il.

— Parce que tu as été horriblement trivial !

— Trivial ? cracha le mage avec une grimace qui découvrit ses dents étincelantes. Je suis toujours trivial !

Il la saisit par les épaules et la poussa contre l'un des murs, la coinçant entre lui et la paroi. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri surpris et il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour lui parler à quelques centimètres à peine du visage.

— Sais-tu où tu te trouves en cet instant, crevette ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête sur le côté pour échapper à son souffle tiède.

— L'endroit où l'on se trouve n'a rien à voir avec le fait de savoir rester un minimum courtois, Gajeel !

Ce dernier ricana et frappa le mur du plat de la main, de chaque côté de la tête de Reby, la faisant violemment sursauter.

— Courtois ? C'est un vestiaire pour hommes, p'tit grumeau ! gronda-t-il en reculant pour embrasser les lieux d'un ample geste. Un vestiaire pour hommes ! Tu sais ce que c'est, un homme, demi-portion ? T'as la moindre idée de comment ça fonctionne ?

— Je ne te permets pas ! s'emporta la mage des mots, les joues cuisantes.

— Non, bien sûr, comment le saurais-tu ? poursuivit le chasseur de dragons sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Comment notre « adorable » Reby saurait-elle une chose pareille ? Elle, les mecs, elle se contente de les castrer ! cracha-t-il en faisant bouger son index et son majeur à la façon d'une paire de ciseaux.

— Quoi ? se récria la jeune fille, outrée. Comment oses-tu ?

— C'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Non, mais tu les as vus, tes deux comparses, crevette ? Ils flippent à la seule idée de souiller tes chastes oreilles par un mot trop grossier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu rac…

— Tu ne les vois pas, ou quoi ? la coupa-t-il sur un ton irascible. Quand on part en mission avec eux, ils se déshabillent dans les chiottes, bordel ! Comme si la vue d'un slip pouvait te brûler la rétine !

— Je ne…

— Ils n'osent même pas se laver si tu es dans le coin ! Parce que ce n'est pas très… Comment t'as dit, déjà ? Ah, ouais ! C'est pas très « courtois », de se déshabiller devant une demoiselle, pas vrai, crevette ?

— Je n'ai jamais empêché Droy et Jett de…

— Bien sûr que si ! Le moindre de tes regards, toute ton attitude leur dit « soyez de gentils garçons, polis et obéissants, sinon môman Reby sera très fâchée et trèèèès triste ! ».

La jeune femme finit par éclater en sanglots.

— Mais enfin, Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'humilier ?

— Non ! Je veux juste te faire comprendre que Droy et Jett ne sont plus des garçonnets dont il faut torcher les fesses ou qu'il faut prendre par la main pour traverser la rue. Lorsque tu te retournes, c'est ton cul, qu'ils regardent, pas « le vent qui joue dans tes cheveux » ni « ta démarche aérienne », comme dans tes bouquins à l'eau de rose !

— Gajeel !

— Quoi, « Gajeel » ? C'est comme ça, que tu le veuilles ou non. Les garçons de Fairy Tail avec lesquels tu as grandi sont des hommes, maintenant, plus des gamins. Les murs de ce vestiaire dégoulinent de testostérone, crevette ! L'atmosphère en est saturée ! Mais toi, tu refuses de l'admettre parce que ça te gêne, parce que ça briserait le petit univers romantique et irréel que tu as construit ici, dans cette guilde, à l'abri du vrai monde. Mais merde, crevette, c'est si dégoûtant que ça, un mec ? Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ! répéta-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Je te débecte à ce point ?

Elle pressa les deux mains sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots.

— Je suis désolée… put-elle seulement chuchoter.

Gajeel lui adressa un sourire mélancolique.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait aussi peur, bordel ? demanda-t-il.

Reby se laissa tomber sur un banc, ne sachant plus du tout où elle en était, à la fois terriblement blessée par les paroles cruelles du chasseur de dragons, mais aussi atrocement torturée par la honte de sa propre naïveté, car elle savait qu'il avait raison, que tout ce qu'il avait dit était plus ou moins vrai.

— Un homme, c'est pas si terrible ni si compliqué que ça, tu sais, reprit-il en reculant de quelques pas pour se tenir debout devant elle. C'est juste un type qui hérisse parfois ses cheveux trop longs sur sa tête parce qu'avec la tronche qu'il a, il se dit que, quitte à avoir l'air inquiétant, autant pousser le jeu jusqu'au bout !

Il tira sur l'une de ses mèches brunes et arriva presque à arracher un semblant de sourire à la jeune mage.

— Un homme, c'est quelqu'un qui, quand il a commencé à grandir et à charger, s'est demandé s'il aurait un jour les épaules aussi larges que celles de son père, poursuivit Gajeel en débouclant sa ceinture.

Reby sentit sa gorge s'assécher et elle le regarda déboutonner sa chemise, incapable de quitter des yeux la peau qu'il dévoilait petit à petit.

— Un homme, c'est quelqu'un qui soulève des poids et se regarde dans le miroir en se demandant si la fille qui passera la main sur son torse ou son ventre les trouvera aussi durs et sexy que ceux de ses héros de roman.

Il défit le bouton de son pantalon et Reby cessa de respirer.

— C'est quelqu'un qui raisonne généralement bien, mais qui doit quand même compter avec ce qui se trouve en dessous de cette limite et qui ne le laisse jamais en paix.

Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa braguette et la jeune femme se raidit.

— Un homme, ça a toujours peur de faire ce que je suis en train de faire maintenant, parce que rien ne lui dit que la fille qui est en face de lui ne va pas le comparer à ses anciens petits amis, ou à des stars en vogue, et se payer sa tête.

Il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses hanches, le laissant tomber sur le sol, et s'en débarrassa d'un coup de talon.

Reby hoqueta en voyant ses jambes couvertes d'estafilades et d'ecchymoses.

— Un homme, ça se souvient de chaque cicatrice et ça peut te raconter en détail comment il a reçu chacune d'entre elles.

Il glissa les mains dans son boxer-short, le seul vêtement qu'il portait encore. Il le fit doucement descendre le long de ses jambes pour s'en débarrasser de la même façon que le pantalon et se redressa pour faire face à la mage des mots qui n'osait pas esquisser un geste.

— Un mec, murmura Gajeel d'une voix tout juste audible, c'est quelqu'un qui, lorsqu'il a treize ou quatorze ans, mesure son sexe pour être sûr qu'il grandit en même temps que le reste et que les filles ne se moqueront pas de lui, quand il sera enfin un homme… Et, accessoirement, c'est aussi quelqu'un d'assez con pour se torturer avec une épilation définitive intégrale parce qu'il a entendu dire un jour que les filles détestaient les poils ! conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il espérait lui arracher un rire, mais Reby, au contraire, détourna le regard, étranglée par ses sanglots.

Le mage de fer la dévisagea quelques instants, esquissa un geste pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule, mais se ravisa et enfila rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon.

— Je te laisse fermer, dit-il en récupérant rapidement sa ceinture, sur le sol.

Elle répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête et il quitta le vestiaire de la guilde sans un regard en arrière, mais un nœud dans le ventre.

Était-il allé trop loin ?

En quelques mots et réflexions assassines (sans parler de son effeuillage !), il venait de faire voler en éclats le « monde enchanté de Reby », cet univers chimérique et douillet qu'elle avait construit dans la guilde, et auquel tout le monde faisait semblant de croire pour lui faire plaisir.

 _« Elle est forte. Elle saura affronter la réalité. »_

Oui, il en était persuadé. Elle l'avait toujours fait.

En rentrant chez lui, cependant, Gajeel fut tenté de ressortir pour la suivre. Juste comme ça, pour vérifier que…

 _« Que quoi ? Qu'elle ne va pas tout plaquer et qu'elle reviendra bien demain ? Qu'elle aura le cran de te regarder en face ? »_

C'est vrai que c'était une chose de jouer les gentilles camarades, les infirmières et les nounous, mais c'en était une autre de réaliser qu'on était face à des garçons dégoulinants de testostérone et d'hormones en pleine effervescence. Pourrait-elle désormais continuer à les regarder tous dans les yeux – et surtout Gajeel ! – en sachant que la grande sœur qu'elle pensait être pour eux n'était que la projection de ses propres fantasmes adolescents ? Accepterait-elle enfin de voir le mage de fer comme ce qu'il était, à savoir comme un homme, avec ses désirs et des défauts, non une sorte de prince charmant tout droit sorti de ses ridicules romans à l'eau de rose ?

 _« Si elle savait comment nous sommes vraiment, elle nous planterait là et partirait en courant ! »_ avait dit Droy.

Mais il se trompait. Du moins, Gajeel l'espérait.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était ressorti de chez lui et avait marché jusqu'à la pension où vivait Reby. Au-dessus de lui, le jeune homme voyait la fenêtre de sa chambre allumée et il lutta pour ne pas ramasser un caillou et le lancer contre la vitre, pour l'avertir de sa présence.

Non, il devait lui faire confiance. Il allait lui faire confiance. Encore une fois. Elle pouvait gérer ça. Tout comme elle avait su encaisser le reste.

Il le fallait !

Le lendemain matin, cependant, Gajeel n'était plus sûr de rien… jusqu'à ce que, vers midi, il voie enfin arriver la petite mage.

Le cœur battant, il la vit s'approcher de la table où il était installé. Les joues légèrement empourprées, elle affichait un joli sourire, qui se fit presque coquin lorsqu'elle posa un petit paquet devant lui.

— Tu as oublié ça, hier soir.

Sur ces mots, elle partit saluer Lucy et le mage de fer ouvrit le paquet.

Son boxer-short noir, oublié la veille dans le vestiaire, avait été lavé et soigneusement plié.

Un sourire surpris, bien qu'un peu embarrassé à l'idée que la jeune ait pris soin de son linge de corps, se dessina sur les lèvres de Gajeel mais, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les visages goguenards des autres membres de la guilde, qui l'avaient regardé déballer son « cadeau », il piqua un fard comme jamais on n'en avait encore vu de mémoire de chasseur de dragon !

FIN

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous le personnage de Claude Neix Arthur Leroy ?**

ARTHUR LEROY : IL SERT DE MAUVAIS EXEMPLE, ET C'EST DÉJÀ PAS MAL !

Arthur Leroy / I – Un étrange héritage

Roman gay

288 pages

Suivi de nouvelle : "Méfie-toi de tes souhaits !"

Version numérique ou brochée

Référence Amazon : B06XKH2RNY

Arthur Leroy, helléniste émérite, passionné des mystères de l'archéologie, a longtemps arpenté les chantiers de fouilles avec son frère adoptif Abhay, dont la mort le hante.

Rongé par la culpabilité, il végète dans un « placard » du Louvre et se meurt d'ennui.

Mais le Destin a d'autres projets pour lui. Parmi les pièces d'une collection d'antiquités léguée par un historien farfelu, il découvre un étrange glaive marqué d'un sceau mythique et le carnet de recherches du défunt. Celui-ci avait entrepris de retrouver ni plus ni moins que le tombeau d'Alexandre le Grand !

Dès lors, pour Arthur, l'aventure et les ennuis commencent !

L'auteur

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
